


You're the One (I Love to Spoil)

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Series: That's Just Life [3]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Final Fantasy VII Rare Pair Week, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 16:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13708647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: Vincent doesn't think it counts as a hobby but he's willing to be flexible for his lovesDay 1 of FFVII Rarepair Week: Hobbies





	You're the One (I Love to Spoil)

**Author's Note:**

> I am a sucker for Vincent living up to his last name after so many fics where he hates it. 
> 
> Enjoy~

* * *

Vincent doesn't have 'hobbies', per say, aside from cleaning his guns and saving the world. 

Well, that and knitting, a hobby passed from co-director to co-director of the Turks for years. 

He also thinks he shouldn't include his propensity to give his lovers practical items; though the latter protest his categorization that it is a habit rather than a hobby. 

"Hey, since when do we have an industrial dishwasher? One that runs on solar power?" Tifa asks. "Did Cloud drop by?" 

"... I bargained with Cid that I would lift his engines for him for two weeks if he could get the dishwasher to function in the bar's kitchen." Vincent replies carefully. Cid could use his strength for something other than destruction and Tifa would be less exhausted when she fell into bed each night. A win-win, as far as he's concerned but perhaps— "Did I overstep?" 

Tifa's wine eyes soften as she leans over the counter to press a kiss to his cheek. "No, you're just being very thoughtful." 

Vincent flushes behind his collar but cups her face with his left hand and presses several soft kisses her lips before pulling back. 

"Thank you, Vincent." 

"You're welcome."

* * *

Cloud approaches him with an intense look and then kisses him for several minutes, to the point where they're breathing ragged. 

"May...hah... May I ask what prompted... that?" He rumbles, his left guantlet nearly shifting to claws rather than a human hand with how excited Cloud's gotten him. 

"You," Cloud sighs as he tucks himself against Vincent, "pulled maintence on Tsurugi and Fenrir, even though that takes hours and is incredibly messy." 

"I had Shelke and Cid take a look at your bike as I am no sort of mechanic. They declared it in need of an overhaul due to the distances you travel. I did, however, do all of Tsurugi because I do not trust anyone else with the weapon aside from yourself." Vincent agrees partially, his arms coming up to wrap around Cloud out of habit. 

"I, uh, I ever tell you that your exes didn't deserve you?" Cloud murmurs as he nips at Vincent's jaw, hickies forming and fading within the span of seconds. 

"Hmm, no, but now that you mention it..." 

Tifa finds them in the garage five minutes later, still locked in an embrace. Vincent lifts his arm to welcome her into their warmth. "Did you fix the leak in the roof?" 

"Yes." 

"And the popped tire on our delivery truck?" 

"... Yes, with help from—" he starts, only to have Tifa put a finger very gently on his lips before removing it. 

"The bedframe's new too, now that I think about it. " Cloud continues. "It doesn't squeak anymore. You do that too?" 

"... Yes." 

"And the bar's new finish?" Tifa prods with a raised brow. 

"... Also me." 

"The truck being washed?" She continues. 

"Ah... A favor traded for Reeve's help." 

"You remember how we said you only had one hobby?" Cloud questions. 

"Mm," Vincent hums in agreement, attempting valiantly to suppress his purring. 

"This counts, I think, because you somehow manage to sneak around—Are you purring?" Cloud inquires with a soft lilt of incredulity laced in it. 

The demons are expressing their satisfaction in pleasing their chosen favorites and Vincent agrees, purring even louder with his eyes half-closed. 

"Yes." 

«It's cute.» Tifa says in Nibel, neither of his lovers aware that he's well-versed in the tongue. 

«I wonder if I can get him to purr, y'know...» Cloud makes a vaguely obscene gesture with his hands. 

Tifa's grin has Vincent absently answering, «We could always try it in bed.»

« _You speak Nibel?!??_ » comes the combined yelp. 

«... You never asked and it was easier to figure out your needs because you complain about things that would make your lives easier under your breath.» he replies sincerely. 

«Odin but you're a sap,» Cloud says with a laugh. 

«But I'm your sap.»

«That you are, Vincent, that you most certainly are.» Tifa croons as she tugs on his collar to steal a kiss that leaves him dazed as she takes off. Cloud follows, twin streaks of black topped into two opposite colors. Vincent gives chase, crimson trailing black in a familiar routine.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


End file.
